


Watch You While You Sleep

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam Winchester, Gen, Gin - Freeform, Mid season 4, castiel cares for the winchesters, castiel tries to understand humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: They’re broken, the brothers.  Snapped off at the ground before they could even begin to grow straight and true.  Again, when they lost family and friends and were twisted by God and fate.  There are scars Castiel can’t begin to heal or even understand.  But this.This, he can give them.One night of respite.  One night of watching over them while they both succumb to inner demons.  Lose themselves in nostalgia and heartache.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Watch You While You Sleep

“Mmm,” Sam says, only half aware. “I like this one. Olives. And rosemerry.”

Cas meets Sam’s bleary eyes with his own, can see how Sam is struggling to surface. “I should stop,” Sam says quietly.

“It’s okay.”

“No,” Sam insists. “It’s not. I have to be...I have to be ready.” He’s so insistent. So sincere. Drunk and sincere. “Dean. He tries so hard, Cas. I have to be there when he…”

He trails off. It’s been years, now. Feels like forever. “I have to watch when he can’t.”

Cas tops off Sam’s drink with the gin he’s been enjoying, perhaps a little too much. “It’s okay, Sam. I’ll watch over you tonight. Both of you.”

They’re broken, the brothers. Snapped off at the ground before they could even begin to grow straight and true. Again, when they lost family and friends and were twisted by God and fate. There are scars Castiel can’t begin to heal or even understand. But this.

 _This_ , he can give them.

One night of respite. One night of watching over them while they both succumb to inner demons. Lose themselves in nostalgia and heartache.

He can’t understand. Isn’t built for it. But his heart, built for war, built for God, is touched and tempered by their suffering. They are so human in their pain. The way they fight fate as if there’s something beyond God’s plan.

And something grows inside him. Some semblance of regret, of resentment. Something singularly human, something small and rebellious.

“Sleep,” he tells Sam. “Rest,” he whispers to Dean.

“I will be here. I will watch over you and nothing— _nothing_ will disturb you while I do.”


End file.
